The Forgotten Halliwell
by Alexis Shade
Summary: When a witch meets a mutant, neither one could guess both would lose their memory and only meet their son fifteen years later.
1. A Meeting and Parting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or Charmed. That is all.

The Forgotten Halliwell

Prudence Halliwell stood on the balcony of her friend's place as the ocean breeze ruffled her hair, she really should go back inside I mean the party was for her eighteenth birthday. She was just turning to go back in when she sensed she was being watched, she swung back to the dark and squinted trying to make out something, but failing to do so went back inside. James leaned against the tree he had just hid behind, he had followed the girl from the store earlier catching her scent and the fact it was intoxicating as well as different. He decided to crash the party and slipped in with someone's friends from across town that wasn't known. He slid into Prue's view having heard her name earlier, as she looked toward him their eyes locked. After that night James swore he would always be where she was.

Seven months later

Prue was pissed off her tire had went flat and Phoebe had taken the spare out and hadn't put it back. She just really wanted to be home, and the next thing she knows she was standing in her living room. She then thought about Grams and she landed in the attic of the Manor in front of the woman herself. This is when Grams told her about magic and told her she should have her boyfriend James stop by.

Just under a year after their first meeting James was walking up the walk to a manor on Prescott, he had a meeting with Prue's grandmother Penny Halliwell. After being ushered into the sun room Penny asked if he knew, when asked knew what she dropped a bombshell.

"That Prue is pregnant."

James sat down real fast answering her question. He barely heard her call for Prue. He was processing the news, he had sensed something off last time he saw her but she said it was the flu. He didn't hear Prue calling to him, he didn't see the glare of Penny, nor did he feel the tingle of magic reaching out to him from Prue's womb. What he did know was that he was going to be a father and with that thought he smiled. Now Penny knew that smile it was the proud soon-to-be-father smile. The glare left her face along with Prue's worry. James was then told of the family's secret, he thought that it explained a lot, what with how off they seemed to smell, but he liked the smell.

Penny suggested they go away so no one would know about the addition to the family. They agreed.

Penny appeared again with a potion in hand, just two days after the home birth of Wesley. When James was told that Penny was going to wipe Prue's memory, and he would be responsible for Wesley, he understandably was upset. Then Penny explained that because to protect Prue and Wesley no one could know of the birth of the first born child of the first born charmed one. There was too much at stake. He agreed only after learning that it could be reversed when it was safe.

Over the next year and half James traveled not staying long in any place. Part of it was James had a restless personality and part because Creed had found him and then tried to take Wesley. After Creed nearly succeeded once James decided it was time to move out of the continent.

He ended up in Great Britain in October of 1991. He was staying at a house just a short walk from a nearby village called Godric's Hollow. Late Halloween night he heard a fight, he looked over to Wesley seeing him asleep he went to help. When he entered a house he knows wasn't there yesterday he found a man with black hair and glasses dead, he heard a strange word from above and went upstairs. What he found was a red haired woman laid out in front of a crib and a baby boy bleeding from the head but dead all the same. He looked over to the man responsible who was regaining his footing. Just as he was raising Wesley teleported in, he had woken up and couldn't find his daddy. The killer shot a light at them and Wesley raised his hand and a green shield appeared and rebounded it right back at the sender. This resulted in him turning into ash, although there was a slight magical backlash resulting in James' head feeling tingly.

He looked around not knowing what to do, but when he heard a bike coming he made to exit with Wesley in arms. He stopped and looked at the situation; one he needed to find a safe home for Wesley, two someone obviously would take care of a little baby who just lost his parents, three the little boy in the crib had green eyes like Wesley did and James looked similar to the man downstairs. He had made his decision.

"James, Lilly, Harry?" A dark haired man screamed as he ran into the slightly smoking house.

James hid in the tree line watching as the man handed Wesley who he was calling Harry, to a giant of a man and told him to take his bike to get Harry help. As soon as the giant left, James heard the other man say that he would kill that rat. James waited until he took off with a pop.

He walked into the village graveyard carrying a small trunk he placed it in a hole under a tree that was away from everything else, inside were anyone to find it they would discover a letter explaining the switch as well as the body of Harry James Potter.

James left the UK and eventually settled in Canada. This is where Creed finally found him, after discovering the loss of his target Creed turned over James to Striker.

A man wakes up in the middle of nowhere, he looks at a dog tag around his neck one side says Logan the other Wolverine.


	2. Year One

Harry watched the letters swirl around the room and while the Dursley's were distracted he summoned one to him and slipped it in the back of his shirt. Sitting in the corner of a shack on the sea Harry wondered how he could get a letter to this Hogwarts place. Just then the door fell over and in the threshold was a giant of a man. Once he was inside Harry thought his eyes looked familiar as if from a dream, like the one with the flying motorbike.

As the first years made their way into the Great Hall and the hat began to sing Harry's comment to Neville was easily heard, "See we just gotta try on the hat. My biggest concern is the question if it has lice. I mean when do you think they fumigated it last?"

Fellow first years as well as upper years chuckled at this, some had thought the same thing upon first sight.

As each name was called Harry noticed how more and more people started staring at the remaining students more. Once the 'P' names started whispers broke out, then the dreaded words left McGonagall's lips. "Potter, Harry."

Harry wore a face of indifference as he sat down and the hat was lowered onto his head. After three minutes of silence from the students, staff, as well as the hat Harry removed it.

"I think it might be broken." He said as he looked at the motionless hat.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Or not, here you go Professor." And with that he went to sit beside Neville and Hermione at his new table.

Harry smiled as he ducked under a branch and evaded some beasty while running in the forbidden forest, he loved to run and in here he could practice his secret magic that no one at Hogwarts knew about or could explain. He was about to sprint one way but stopped when he sensed something and instead teleported behind Hagrid's hut.

He liked Hagrid, didn't know why but he liked the half giant and his pets. He was the only one that knew Harry could talk to snakes; Hagrid liked it when Harry provided translation to one of his pets. So he naturally knew who Fluffy was, hell he helped feed him once. He also wasn't all that curious about the hidden package that he was guarding. But he went along with false enthusiasm, while he hung with Neville talking about defense and Herbology, he also got Neville realizing that potions is easy all you need is focus.

Harry really, really didn't want to go down the rabbit hole, but Ron and Hermione insisted. Did he need to play in devil's snare? No, did he need to play fetch with demonic winged keys? No, did he need to watch overgrown game pieces throw Ronald around? No, did he need to play guess that poison? No. So why in the bloody hell was he here in a room with no obvious exit which implied a trap? Oh because he couldn't let his friends fight some crazy ass that refuses to stay dead. Well if this bitch wanted to dance he would oblige.

"I would step away from that mirror if I were you Bub." Drawing his wand as he spoke he engaged in battle.

Three hours later Harry woke up in a hospital bed. He didn't really remember much from the fight but he thought he won. Albus informed him that Quirrell died from injuries received and the possession. Harry really didn't care, all that meant was he won. After finding out that Ron and Mione were fine he talked Poppy into letting him go as well. He wished Hagrid farewell, and boarded the train.

AN: I know this is a short one, but bare with me chapters can expand or be added seeing as this is a WIP. Carry on.


	3. Year Two

When that hopped up little elf tried to get me in trouble I had to act, so when he was flying back up the stairs and my letters were retrieved I asked what hell. After assuring the little guy Dobby was his name, that I could handle myself and that I would look out for nefarious acts. He left for Malfoy's, yeah I figured that secret out to, now I have a summer worth of letters to respond to.

Harry was quite upset this was not happening, the damn portal wasn't working and now his foot hurt. He was working a solution up while listening as Ron brings up something about stealing a car, when he got the idea. Now all he had to do is get Ron to not notice him doing the whole swirling teleportation thing he does.

Harry and Ron settled into the compartment with Hermione and Neville, Ron seemed a bit out of breath. Well if you weren't used to running you would be winded if forced to run to jump on the caboose of a train. Luckily Molly quickly shrunk their trunks once they made it through the barrier.

Professor Flitwick was a tad bit worried, his second year charm class was late, and their last class was Lockhart. He tried not to laugh he really did, but Lockhart being chased around and being bonked on the head by inanimate objects, he failed and joined his now not missing students in laughing to tears. Harry watched Flitwick come in and smiled smugly when he joined in the fun instead of trying to help out Lockhart. Hey it was necessary the peacock was going to release those demonic pixies, and Harry had a strange feeling that he had no idea how to stop them from rampaging.

Did he really want to start Wood's crazy quiditch regime early? No. Did that mean he was going to be happy that the bleach blond bitch boy was behind the snaking of the pitch? Hells no. So already irritated from early morning lectures and snobby favoritism, he was in no mood to listen to Malfoy hate on Hermione for telling it like it is.

"I'd apologize if I were you Bub." Harry whispered while passing his broom off to Katie.

"Did you just say 'bub' Potter?" Malfoy chuckled.

Did I just say that? Where did that come from? Hmmm who cares?

And with that Harry pulled back and slugged Malfoy in the jaw, he was rewarded further when he heard the pop.

It's not right; I mean this is cruel and unusual. So what if I popped the little bastard, that didn't justify them being mean. I mean detention with Lockhart come on; couldn't they just let Filch punish me? Now I'm hearing voices. Great, although the voice did sound familiar, it could have also been the ponce annoying me. "Celebrity is as celebrity does." Oh my frigging God could he be anymore conceited, Idiot.

Okay so I'm not crazy, apparently there is a big ass snake somewhere in the walls. But that's not the worst part; my research if accurate says it's a frigging Basilisk. Now all I need to do is find out what happened the last time the chamber was opened, oh and make sure Hermione doesn't get caught playing brew master in the loo.

Well over the holidays we have learned; Malfoy is an ass but not the heir, well a duh. Tom Riddle played with dark magic and framed Hagrid. As well as Lockhart needs to be shot for the whole Valentine fiasco. But Harry did have a hunch where the entrance was.

Ginny was recovering with her parents after her rescue. Lockhart was off to Azkaban for attacking students. And Malfoy Senior was flying down the stairs after Dobby protected Harry Potter. The feast was a celebration for the petrified students walking around again as well as a welcome back for Hagrid.


	4. Year Three

Alright maybe he could have handled the situation better, and maybe the bitch could have not insulted his mother. Perhaps both were at fault but one thing was for sure watching that blob blow up like a balloon was one of the most gratifying sites he had seen.

Now why would the Minister for Magic talk to him directly just for the use of underage magic? It was fishy but so not on the "to worry about" list at the moment. What was on this list was how the hell he got the monster book of monsters to not eat him.

Note to self, do not engage the shrouded demons of soul sucking. Wow he did not know ones skin could feel so cold and detached yet still intact. Lupin gave him some chocolate, but he thought some of that body chocolate he heard of would have done a better job. The damn dementor clawed him when he tried to fight him, hurts like a bitch. And Lupin after assuring he was fine starting laughing at him saying he never heard of someone physically attacking them ever. Well I am so glad that I could amuse him, but all I really wanted was to punch him and steal the rest of his chocolate.

Harry was looking forward to his first class with Hagrid; he idly wondered if there would be any casualties seeing as it were to be doubled with Slytherins.

He listened as Hagrid led them to a small clearing just inside the forest where there were three beautiful creatures known as hippogriffs. He volunteered to go first, and when he got back from an amazing ride he thought it was defiantly the right decision.

"You're not dangerous at all are you, you big brute." Malfoy spoke as he sauntered towards Buckbeak. Harry got a brief flash of Malfoy being attacked then a trial ending with Buckbeak being executed. Now he couldn't have that. Just as Buckbeak rose up Harry jumped forward and pulled Malfoy back.

"The professor said show respect not idiocy punk."

Harry had a headache, Ron was continually asking if he realized that Hermione popped up out of nowhere, yes he acknowledged she was appearing in multiple places at once but really didn't care. Everyone was talking about how Black was going to kill him, this didn't bother him either, nothing new. What was puzzling him was his suspicion of Lupin being a werewolf. As well as the black dog that was roaming the forest, he got the feeling it was more than a dog.

Thinking back he really shouldn't have saved Malfoy from being mauled by Buckbeak. That quad-B caused him to rush into a swarm of fucking dementors and the resulting loss of conciseness lost him his broom. And the fanatic Wood was bugging him about a replacement.

Wood is now so hyped up, I finally got my firebolt back, and it was kind of dicey in the common room the last few weeks with Ronald and Hermione. Me personally was with Hermione that it was probably Black who sent it, one he is my godfather, two his family was loaded last I heard, and he has been hanging around and probably knew I was in need of one. But I wasn't worried, I don't feel as if he is a threat to me, seeing as a magical godparent is bound to protect the child not harm them.

Perhaps running at the Whomping Willow was not the best idea, but that mad dog was trying to rip Ron's leg off. But at this moment all I really wanted was to smack Black on the nose with a hardened newspaper.

Snape why did it have to be Snape, the one professor who would shoot now ask questions later. Even after we hashed out that I wasn't my father I had no memories of, it didn't get his friends off the hook, and it had to be a full moon.

For the love of magic, she has a time turner, a frigging time turner. Okay Dumbledore is more off than I thought, but back to the matter at hand, saving Sirius. Waiting for Mooney to go berserk was kind of boring, but when he put two and two together the events following that made sense, he had thought he saw his father but the way it looked now he probably saw himself. That really was interesting but what in the hell was the animal he saw.

Well Sirius is off for parts unknown, Lupin is leaving before he gets ousted, and Peter got away.

You know what would be great, I mean really awesome? Going one bloody year where my defense professor doesn't try to harm me in some way, whether in their right mind or not. If this shit happens next year I am going to shoot somebody.


	5. World Cup and Dragons

You know what's cool? Getting an invite to tag along with the Weasley's to the Quiditch World Cup. You know what's awesome? Dudley getting a gigantic tongue. Not so awesome is getting up at the butt crack of dawn to walk up a hill to catch a portkey that makes you want to smack someone for not warning a guy.

Damn Krum is a great seeker, but his team leaves a lot to be desired. Man Ireland's teamwork wins but Krum's skills kill, outcome of the match is totally acceptable, but I think Ron is about to declare his undying love to Krum.

Shit, shit, shit, what idiot decided that a few thousand wizards running in the dark through a forest no one is familiar with was a good idea. Probably the same one who thought shooting blindly into a clearing with three kids was a good idea. And that I was in cahoots with death eaters. And these are the people paid to protect the wizarding public, pathetic.

Seriously, there is no quiditch this year, which just sucks; I mean who gives a damn about some contest that usually kills someone. Well Ronald and the twins seem interested as does most everyone else. Neville and Hermione are on my side, we are much more interested in the new defense professor. The guys a couple beans short of Bertie Bots if you know what I mean. Plus I get weird vibes off him, the ones that usually mean act or die, but perhaps I just got an allergy to defense professors, but so help me if this bitch tries to kill me, it will not be pleasant.

Oh no, hells no, that codger did not just say my name.

"Go Harry." Hermione whispered harshly, "for heaven's sake go!" With that she pushed Harry toward Dumbledore.

Harry felt the rage and jealousy from Ron as well as others but they didn't have that undercurrent of betrayal. As he walked up to the headmaster he stopped short. "Professor I didn't do it and I am not taking the paper."

"Mr. Potter you must."

"The hell I must!"

"Take it and go, we will discuss this later." With that Harry grabbed the paper and while walking by he opened his mind to Snape telling him and showing he didn't do it. He received a small nod and continued into the outer room.

As he entered he saw the other three about to ask something but they quickly canceled the thought upon seeing him and hearing what could only be subdued snarls and growling. This also ended when the adults decided to make an entrance.

"Harry did you put your name in that goblet?" Dumbledore grabbed him and demanded.

Harry sent a shock through his arms and when he was released responded. "I told you out there, NO I DID NOT PUT MY BLOODY NAME IN THAT GOBLET!"

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxine stated.

"Listen you frog, why the hell would I put my name in? I deal enough with death inducing drama during a normal school year, why the hell would I endorse this? And don't even mention the money or fame attached to the title of champion, I don't need or want any more of either. So what else is left for me to risk playing a stupid game that kills more than rewards?" That was the last that was said as he walked out after the three minutes of silence that followed.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione spent their time researching some loophole out of the contract. What they found would result in some very bad juju for someone.

Dinner in the great hall was business as usual, well except the occasional side glance to the Gryffindor table; the fourth champion had been gone the entire day from classes and common room.

The doors of the great hall flew open and everyone turned to see a furious Harry Potter, the silent intensity that usually resided hidden in his eyes now turned to dancing emerald flames. Following behind was Hermione with two opened books, around that time everyone noticed the temp had dropped slightly.

"You senile old fool!" Harry didn't say it above normal voice but it carried very well. "Do you have any idea what you have done, and its consequences?"

"Potter is this really necessary or the right time for such things?"

"Professor Snape now is not the time for your reprimands; you would do well to cease involvement at this time."

"Very well, carry on." At that most the students body as well as staff were gob smacked by the casualness between the two.

"Now that I have your attention, _Headmaster_." The word headmaster was sneered so masterfully some wished they could applaud. "For the past two weeks Hermione and I have been looking into a way out of the tournament. If you can, do you have any guesses as to what Intel we found?" As Harry waited for him to admit something and got ignorance his eye began to twitch slightly. "Well Hermione found this," with a wave of his hand the top book hovered in front of the head table. "It states three separate ways I could with the help of the school heads void my name. One in which all that is needed is for all heads to write in My name and the word voided, then drop it into the goblet, it would turn green and I would be out of the contract." This was met with more silence and a nervous wiggle. "Now on to what I found," once again the next book was floating in front of them. "Now Dumbledore does this book look familiar? Or do you know what lies within?" He once again received silent answers, although Dumbledore did lose his twinkle. "Well you should know seeing as you have an exact copy occupying your office."

"Mr. Potter did you steal that book from the Headmaster?"

"Of course not Professor McGonagall. I simply wrote to a friend in the alley for books on the tournament, he provided me this one. It has the first set of rules for said tournament." At this point the headmaster's eye was twitching. "It states that due to a student from the host school putting his name in under all three schools he was picked for two separate ones. They made the rule to stop this from happening. All that needs to be done is for the student as well as the Headmaster of the written school to make an oath that the student was never enrolled at said school. The goblet's magic would cancel said champion and ban the name from ever entering again."

"Mr. Potter perhaps we should continue this in my office surely..."

"No, Dumbledore! For the three days following the goblet's choice, I came to you for help, every time you denied there was a loophole anywhere. And you want to know exactly why even now that I have this information I can't use it? The choices become truly final after exactly three fucking days." At that the whole school started talking at once. Over at the table of red and gold Ronald was finally realizing that Harry really didn't want this and it wasn't his choice.

"Mr. Potter it slip..."

"Don't give me that bullshit! What do you get out of it, what you thought it would be an excellent character builder? Do you really wish for my death?"

At those words everyone silenced. Harry then motioned with his hand and both books snapped shut and floated back to Hermione.

"Now that I have informed you of this injustice, I have prior engagements." He whirled around, making his cloak furl in Snape worthy manor, and walked by and followed by Hermione as well as Neville from the Gryffindor table. He stopped short the doors and motioned for them to pass as he looked back eyes still blazing looking for the entire world like the powerful wizard of lore. Then turned and disappeared through the door.

The temp also went back to normal as a select few visiting students drew in a long breath. A couple veela from France and a couple dark mixes from Durmstrang. The dark creature sensed the power of a magical alpha.

It was during a lovely potions class in the scenic dungeons, when Colin Creevey made an appearance.

Now apparently I am on my way to some wand weighing as well as a photo shoot, Great. Ah and there's everyone's favorite gossip hag I mean rag writer. Wonder why that bimbette is here.

"Hello I'm Rita Skeeter, I'm here to write an in depth view into the tournament and it's champions." Insert four simultaneous inward eye rolls. "Now let's see Harry love why not start with you, if you would come with me for a moment." The moment she touched his arm he shocked her and she yelped.

"No I don't think that would be polite or pleasant."

"But Harry I need background for the champions and we are running short of time before the wands are looked over so..."

"Well let me oblige you the basics. Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons, 17, top five percent academically, specialty charms with an infinity with fire spells. Viktor Krum, Durmstrang, seeker for Bulgaria, 18, specialty combat magics. Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts, sixth year Hufflepuff, seeker and captain of Hufflepuff quiditch team, 17, strong in both charms and defense." After his intros for them the other champions looked at him wondering how the hell he knew what they were strong in and school related things.

"But what of you Mr. Potter?"

"Harry Potter, reluctant, fourth year Gryffindor, seeker on house team, 14, third academically in his year, strong in all areas excels at defensive as well as offensive magics." At seeing some of what her quill was writing he added. "Now Ms. Skeeter you will make sure not to embellish or tweak these or someone might wish to squish you like a _bug_." He emphasized the word bug. "Oh does anyone have anything to add or change?"

At the negative Rita walked over to the corner to write down the wand readings. After photos the champions were informed that they could just skip the rest of the classes until lunch.

Harry didn't realize at first that no one else left until Krum approached him.

The other champions wanted to discuss some stuff which turned into quiditch talk and the plan of inter school teams, with the visitors dipping into the Hogwarts talent pool as needed. It was set up that there would be four games with tryouts in January. March, April, and May all the months nothing tournament related was happening would be game months, with May also having the top two going for the championship. Harry left the surprise meeting of the minds in high spirits, now he had something to look forward to.

What the hell does one do against a dragon? You know some would call the whole sneak peek into the future a good thing; well those who do can go to hell. And now Ron asked me to go see Hagrid, I should be figuring out strategy I mean there's only a week until D-Day (d stands for dragon), but no I have to humor him until he decides to just apologize like a big boy. I bet I already know what Hagrid wants.

I was right, but I told him I already knew and to enjoy his date. On my way back inside I spotted Karkaroff skirting the forest, so everyone knows about the dragons now except Cedric, perhaps I should remedy that. Now where did I leave Hedwig?

Man I still got the damn horntail, you'd think my interference would tweak the vision a bit, pity. I hope Krum doesn't bust those eggs; the dragon population can't really take a hit like that. Alright time for business.

As Harry stepped into the arena he copied himself thrice and sent his duplicates into battle the dragon, while he spelled his own scent away and then turned invisible and went for his egg. As soon as he was in the nest he went rigid. Once coming out of the vision he conjured twenty replica eggs and banished them to all corners of the arena and booked it to the door, just as a jet of flames hit where he was just standing. About ten feet from safety he whipped out his wand and created a wall of ice behind and below him. A smirk graced his face as the wall of ice became a wall of fire as he slid to safety.


	6. An Egg, A Dance,and Underwater Adventure

A week later Harry could be found with Hermione, Neville, and Ron down by the lake with the golden egg trying to brain storm on a way to stop the screeching and get the clue. The only reason Harry was down there was because he received a vague vision with him celebrating success with the egg by the lake. The skull session was interrupted by the ever unpleasant quad-B.

"Look what we got here boys." Malfoy called as he swept up the egg. "Let's see what's so secret about this thing." With that he unhinged it.

As everyone present plugged their ears Harry went to close it when Malfoy chucked it into the lake. Harry then landed a roundhouse to the side of Blondie's face then dove into the lake.

At first he couldn't see anything, and then he heard a beautiful voice singing he followed it. That's when he saw the egg emitting a glow and the music as well. He quickly surfaced then dove back under to hear it all. After he closed it up and on the way back to shore he had a stray thought that perhaps Malfoy had a use after all.

With his egg out of the way Harry focused on the next task. The Yule Ball. He was going to ask Hermione, but Krum asked him if he could before so he allowed him to take her. Neville had asked Ginny, and he had heard that Fleur had found her date as well as Cedric; he was going with that Chang girl from Ravenclaw. That thought brought an idea to mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dinner in the Great Hall was business as usual until Harry got up and walked towards the Raven's table. A few of the girls started blushing and batting their eyes, he resisted the urge to puke. He stopped behind a blonde third year and went on one knee.

"Luna," he softly spoke as he tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Harry Potter." She answered with unfocused eyes.

"I was wondering if no one has asked you yet, if you would do me the honor of escorting you to the ball?"

A few people did a spit take while others were shocked into silence. One fifth year girl started to say something, but Harry hit her with a silencing charm.

Luna's eyes came into focus and she stared at him intently, he smiled; "It would be my pleasure Harry Potter."

"Lovely, be sure to inform me of your dress' color scheme so we don't clash." Lune nodded as he got up to leave, but Harry turned around, "and it's just Harry love." And with a wink he made his way out of the hall.

Luna hid a small smile but nodded again. Both acted oblivious to the talking students trying to figure out Harry's reason for going with Loony Lovegood.

_Second year Harry Potter was on his way to the library when he noticed two Gryffindor sixth years teasing a first year Raven while a Ravenclaw Prefect looked the other way. He walked over and swept their legs before the heel of his boot connected with their noses._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing assholes!" he turned towards the prefect, "and you why the fuck aren't you doing your job!"_

_Harry then turned towards the young blond on the floor. She had tears in her eyes as well as slight fear; he put on a gentle smile and held out his hand. "Come on, where were you going anyways?"_

_"Library," answered a small voice._

_"Hey me too, let's leave these idiots and get our study on." The girl took his hand and stood. "My name is Harry by the way. What's yours?"_

_"I know. My name is Luna."_

Harry's first memory of Luna brought a smile to his face. After that over the course of three years they would wave or nod to one another when they passed in the corridor; as well as strike up a random conversation when they happen to be studying at the same place. Huh, he never did get in trouble for that act of violence, oh well.

Harry watched other couples as he waited for Luna next to the stairs from Ravenclaw tower. Ron was there looking quite funny with Lavender on his arm in a horribly clashing, you guessed it lavender gown; Cedric looked neat in his black dress robes, and Cho in her Asian inspired dress; Fleur looked the same beauty different outfit. Krum had on standard dress clothes for his school, and Hermione looked absolutely beautiful in her dress of pink with her hair tamed for the night. Then he saw Luna, she had on a gown of dark turquoise which hugged her chest and torso then flared out, it made her eyes pop, around her neck laid her butterbeer necklace, an excellent accent. She was absolutely breathtaking.

As Luna and Harry twirled around the floor Harry was extremely grateful that she had talked him into practicing in 'the study' beforehand.

_Luna glided up to Harry on his way out to the pitch, "Harry I want to show you my colors as well as make a suggestion."_

_"Okay, what color is your dress?" At the response she held out a swatch of fabric in deep turquoise. "Hmm I like it," he took it from her and held it up to her bare skin, "Looks good with your skin tone as well."_

_"I thought it would go nice with your eyes." _

_"Cool, so what is your suggestion?"_

_Luna looked around real quick before answering, "I think we should practice our dancing in 'the study' seeing as neither of us would wish to be embarrassed when you have to open the first dance."_

_"We'll be fine, I know enough not to make a fool of myself." Harry put as much confidence as he could behind the words. By the look on Luna's face he was pretty sure she didn't believe them anymore than he did._

_"If you're not going to put in the effort I suppose I could retract my answer." Luna turned down the corridor she had just come out of._

_Well shit. "Luna, LUNA! All right I'll practice with you. Let's meet tonight after dinner okay?"_

_"That would be lovely." As Harry walked out the front doors he stopped and a thought crossed his mind. 'I have just been played.' _

As the night wore on the band took a break and the twosome left the floor to grab refreshments. While waiting for the music to start they searched out their friends. What they found was Hermione and Ronald coming to the end of an argument and her crying. Luna and Ginny stayed with Hermione along with Victor, while Neville and Harry went to talk with Ronald.

"What the hell was that about?" demanded Neville.

"What was what about?"

Harry grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the wall. "Hermione, what did you do to Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is she back there crying Weasley?" inquired Neville.

"I just told her what Krum wanted with her." Ron replied with a shrug.

Harry's voice turned to ice, "And what pray tell is that?"

"To sleep with of course why else would someone like him go out with someone like her?" he didn't see the fist coming from Neville. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Why do you think you stupid son of a bitch?" Provided Harry.

"What it's not like you aren't doing the same thing with Loon…"

His reply was cut off by the left hook to the jaw, which preceded the kick to the chest then Neville's kick to the stomach. "If you ever insinuate that towards either one of those girls again you'll be lucky if you can walk let alone procreate again."

With that both boys walked back inside to assure that Hermione was alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As January approached Cedric and Harry gathered all students who could play quiditch so they could see which ones were the best for their team; as well as for filler players for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Cedric whistled trying to get everyone's attention, when it became obvious that wasn't working Harry took charge.

"OI SHUT IT!" silence. "Excellent, now first off if you know you're hopeless at broom handling get off the pitch now, because we have no time to waste by throwing you out one by one later." About ten people left the pitch. "Now I recommend that those trying out go with the position they are best in not which one is their favorite. Because if you try out for your favorite and there is six people better than you your out. Everyone understands that?" at the positive response he continued. "Now I know most of your names, but during quick eliminations or me being too annoyed to remember such things as your name, Cedric or myself will yell your number out. That being said Cedric." Harry stepped back and allowed Cedric to continue.

"Everyone line up according to position starting with chasers, then keepers, beaters, and last seekers." Harry handed each group a stack of papers. "These are your numbers; they are charmed to stick to your clothes so place them where they can be seen."

As the hopefuls numbered themselves the stands had started to fill with spectators from all three schools, they were looking over the ninety or so students waiting in their designated groups trying to pick the top runners before they even started.

Once they were organized the first six chasers took to the sky. They had barely started the first lap when Harry's enhanced voice rung out, "What the hell did I just say about broom handling! Numbers 12, 23, and 8 get the fuck off my pitch. NOW!" removing the charm Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Idiots."

Cedric chuckled. After that they both could be heard eliminating one after another until forty-something was down to twenty. Then after they tried to score on Harry this resulted in four more eliminations; Next up were the seventeen keepers who after being bombarded by loads of quaffles were reduced to five. When the beaters lined up they noticed there was an odd number so Harry stepped in.

"Seamus I'll partner you, but if you set me on fire I'll feed you to Fluffy."

"Who's Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's pet Cerberus." Harry informed him with a shrug and a smile. Those who knew of Fluffy chuckled.

With that they began a drill that was a mixture of polo, pong, dodge ball, and tag. Six players went down due to injuries, two were self-inflicted those being Crabbe and Goyle. Seven more were eighty-sixed as well leaving ten lucky ducks. Last but not least were the seekers resulting three out of ten acceptable.

After the announcement of the final cuts Cedric and Harry decided it was time for them to see which of them the better seeker is. After Harry brought out two matching brooms so it couldn't be said he won because of his Firebolt. Madame Hooch brought out a chest inside was five snitches, the seeker who got the most would win, she released them and they waited thirty seconds before shooting after them.

Harry had seen two before he ever got on his broom and went after them, at the same time Cedric had followed one to the opposite side of the pitch. When both turned after capturing their respective snitches they started circling keeping an eye out for that glint of gold.

It came from two opposite sides of the pitch at once both took chase when the snitches turned sharp rights and raced towards the middle of the pitch both seekers did as well. When the snitches got to the middle they shot towards the ground the seekers went into a dive.

Harry notice Cedric was dropping faster due to being heavier so he made a decision.

As the crowd watched the seekers start a dive about three hundred feet above the ground, their breaths caught as Harry dived off his broom and freefell the last hundred feet. He reached out and captured both snitches then drew his wand and summoned his firebolt it was closer to the ground. About a foot from the ground he clasped his broom and laid flat on it as it began to spiral parallel to the ground as it slowed down.

As Harry stood with the biggest grin on his face the crowd had begun to invade the pitch. He turned just in time to see Hermione slap him across the face.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Freefalling from that height you could have easily died!" then she proceeded to hug him nearly to death.

"Air Mione, need air." She stepped back face still flushed from her outburst. "Oh my Gods Hermione, that was the greatest feeling in the world. Nothing holding me mundane of magical, wow what a rush."

Cedric walked over with both brooms from their race. "So I guess that makes you the Hogwarts seeker then. Congratulations."

Harry could sense his distress and didn't torture him any longer. "Actually no I am not the Hogwarts seeker you are."

Cedric looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "What are you talking about you got four out of five snitches, the position is yours."

"Honestly Diggory, you think I wasn't ever going to challenge you for that fluke of a game last year with the dementors?"

"You, you mean, all that, last, oh Merlin Harry why didn't you just say that?"

"I wanted you to try your hardest, not slack off because you still felt like crap about that game." Cedric looked close to tears. "Besides didn't you notice I'm the best keeper ever so that's which position I'll be playing for Hogwarts," Harry ended his declaration with his best shit eating grin. This resulted in him having to doge about ten different spells from all sides. He just hopped back onto his broom and shoot off.

Hogwarts team – Cedric/seeker, Katie, Angelina, Alicia/chasers, Fred, George/beaters, Harry/keeper

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of January past in a blur as all three teams trained and practiced getting a feel for one another. With one exception it was all quite normal feeling.

"Hey Harry wait up," Cedric called after practice.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about how you told me about the dragons, and I thought," he stopped short when he saw Harry smiling.

"Were you about to give me a hint to that egg?"

"Yeah, how?"

"It's a gift."

"Oh I was going to suggest you take a dip in the prefect bathtub."

"Well, well Cedric now is that a subtle hint I smell or," here Harry batted his eyelashes, "do you just wish to sneak in and peek while I swim laps?"

When Cedric finished sputtering he spoke, "Why does it seem you make it difficult to just, oh why do I bother?"

"If it makes you feel better love, I already figured it out. But it was quite nice of you to pass on the hint."

"When did you get it?" Cedric looked truly interested so Harry told him about Malfoy and the lake. He was still laughing as he walked back to his common room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This is just wonderful, it's a hair above freezing and they want us to go swimming. Harry looked around while waiting for the officials to get done and noticed both Hermione and Luna were gone and Neville was looking downright twitchy, something was up. He look towards the judges and had a terrible thought and it had better not be true if that old prat knew what was good for him. The starting canon went off and Harry dived in and pulled out his wand and transfigured a rebreather from his wristband.

On his way to the middle of the lake figuring that would be the best place for treasures stolen, he passed Fleur who was being ganged up on by grindylows. He assisted her and then took off to where he had started to sense his friends. He was a faster swimmer than the veela so he wasn't all that worried about her following his trail.

Once there he saw the hostages, he spelled off Luna's restraints and started going up. Once he broke the surface Luna woke up. "You know Harry that was quite unsettling."

"What the spell?"

"No hearing the merpeople talk and not being able to wake or breath it is very disturbing."

"You were awake?!" At her nod Harry was getting pissed off. They had just got to the pier when he turned and saw Cedric breaking the surface then close behind him Krum. Harry helped the others out of the water and once he made sure Luna and Hermione were fine he went back to the pier and started pacing. The closer the clock got to the hour mark the worse he felt. He knew the altered sleeping spell was only good for so long, but given the fact that Mione and Luna had said they were semi-aware while waiting, he figured that it was wearing off and Veela magic couldn't work under water, it would also dampen the girls' witch powers. He couldn't wait any longer and he transfigured another rebreather and dived in not even listening when the others yelled for him to stop.

He stopped after he was down so far and concentrated on the sisters. He picked up on them and swam their way. Once he got there he got rid of the little beasties attacking and pushed the rebreather against Fleur's lips and shot a invigorate at her chest she woke up and coughed a bit but Harry kept the device firmly pressed. He then grabbed Gabrielle and looped Fleur's arm and started towards the surface. He watched Gabby's face as her eyes opened up and she was looking like she was scared out of her mind. Harry put on some speed he watched Gabby wake completely about a foot from the surface and he pushed his own rebreather into her mouth to calm her down. As he broke the surface he was grateful when he saw Neville and the twins in a boat waiting close by where he came up.

Once back on land Harry went over to the heads. They didn't have time to say anything before he started to lay into them for their lack of common sense dealing with the hostages in the challenge. He demanded to know what the hell Maxine was thinking putting an unarmed little part-veela under water where her powers where severely reduced. Once she explained that Dumbledore assured her that the sleeping spell would last and that the Merpeople would alert them to anything major. Harry turned his glare towards him. He listened to his excuses, then informed them all about the fact that the spell that he altered actually was less effective over time than the original one and all the hostages reported being semi-aware most of the time. Harry ended his dressing down by grabbing a hold of Dumbledore's beard and yanking it causing the Headmaster's face area to slam quite violently into the judging table. As he walked away Harry heard the other Heads continue to berate the wizard for his serious lack in judgment.


	7. Teaser Trailer

Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot I regret to inform you I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or Charmed.

Harry's witch powers are Prue's powers just with years more time to perfect them, as well as Pheobe's powers. The shield is like Wyatt's but Harry hasn't used it since that night so he isn't aware of it's existence.

Harry will have Logan's feral nature and the ability to manipulate the bones of his hands into an array of possibilities however he won't realize this ability exists until Storm points it out. He also can teleport.

The whole ability to spark people is Harry wizard magic nipping at intruders, I believe all wizards can do this they just don't know it.

PREVIEW OF FUTURE CHAPTER WHERE 'HARRY' MEETS THE X-MEN

Harry teleported all over the warehouse dodging the two women who came to collect him. He didn't think they were part of the Order or the death munchers, but one couldn't always tell. The red head was a telepath and was trying to get inside his head. The white haired one was making the wind howl around him trying to knock him lose.

"Storm I can't get in, I can't even make him move somehow he's resisting my powers."

"Alright. Get ready."

Harry's world lit up as he was struck by lightning. He stood up and went to poof again when white lighting hit again.

"What the bloody hell do you bitches think you are doing?" He sat there knees up head in his hands mumbling. "Fucking unbelievable, come in peace my ass. Who the hell throws lighting at people, they execute people like that. As soon as my head stop exploding I'll go back and take the bloody beating."

Jean went to bind him telekinetically when Harry jumped up looking like he might be sick. "Hold up red you ain't gonna do shit," he then turned towards Storm, "and you, if you hit me with lighting again I'll feed you acid that taste like strawberries."

Storm might have laughed if he didn't have the look that Logan had when he was borderline feral. "Okay what do you suggest then?"

Harry looked at her like she possibly needed help lacing up her boots in the morning, if you know what I mean. "You're the ones who showed up and decided to electrocute me."

"If you would have just complied, it wouldn't have gotten out of hand." Jean put in.

"Well pardon the hell out of me for being suspicious. Some people don't have the luxury of not being hunted by mad people. And seeing as I still have no idea who you are I'm so outta here." He went to teleport away when Jean focused on his boots and belt, then gave a pull. Harry crashed into a wall.

"Storm strike him again he can't leave the Professor wishes to see him!"

Storm looked reluctant for multiple reasons one being not knowing if the kid had been serious earlier. She saw him start to move and brought three strikes fast upon him. He stopped moving, she went over to check the smoking body for a pulse. When she found one she let out a breath, and made a note to not eat anything with strawberries in it as she watched Jean lift his body and go out towards the jet.

Once on their way back Jean slipped a nullifier around his wrist. This would have been a great ideal had it not been for the fact Harry could still astral-project.

Harry woke up and cringed slightly at the burnt smell coming from his clothes. He tried to teleport, but realized his new jewelry was preventing his escape. Even his magic was failing him, he could feel it but it was like he couldn't access it. Frustrated he thought about how much he wanted to punch the red head, he didn't know how but he was sure she did this, not the whole electro shock thing but stunting his power. He smirked when he looked up and saw himself looking back with a smile that would make Old Moldy run for his mommy.

"Looks like were headed to west Manchester." Astral Harry spoke out loud so captured Harry would know as well as announce to the crew he wasn't totally powerless.

"Thanks mate." Captured Harry responded as the two females turned to look at the two.

"What is all this?"

"How is it possible you aren't neutralized?" Storm actually sounded curious if not a bit weary.

"What can't everybody astral-project when some annoying red headed bitch locks down their powers?"

"I am not a bitch! And watch the language young man."

"What are you our mother?" Astral replied.

"Nope not possible," captured Harry answered. "Although she does have the flaming red hair thing going on."

"Oh but alas mother is dead."

"Yep been dead for years.

"Why haven't you threatened us yet?" Storm sounded slightly nervous looking around quickly for some trap.

"Why bother, I couldn't survive long much further away from him seeing as his mojo is on lockdown."

"How did you know Jean put the bracelet on you and not me?"

"No idea just felt like it was her doing. Oh and in case you're wondering I'm only still captured because I got no idea how to take this damn thing off or I'd be gone just on principle." The rest of the ride was passed with Astral wandering around the jet telling Harry all about it although technically there was no need seeing as Harry saw everything that Astral saw, but he wanted the two chicks to be on edge and he was quite amused that it was working.


	8. Friends and After Parties

Disclaimer: Still pretty sure I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, or X-Men.

Warning: There be a smidge of slashy behavior ahead. Just a bit of snogging nothing to get out pitchforks for.

AN: Thanks for faving, following, and reviewing.

"Mione stop!" Harry reached out and grabbed the vial Hermione was about to empty into the cauldron.

"Why?"

"I told you two seeds worth and not a bit more." Harry placed the vial back in its holder while the rest of the group looked on.

"I thought if we wanted more effective potion we could just add a bit more."

"A bit?" disbelief colored his voice, "Mione if you would have added that much you could have destroyed a good portion of the castle wing or at least broke the enchantments on this room."

"Oh fine and don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me that name I really don't like it."

"But we've called you that since first year." Neville put in.

"Well Ron called me it first and."

"And you had a crush on him so you allowed it and now since the prat has shown his true colors you wish to scrub the slate clean of his influence."

"Exactly Luna." The next hour or so they went over different names for Hermione and who would have thought it would be another Weasley who came up with it.

"Well how about Mia?" Ginny hid half way behind Neville after seeing how she had reacted to Harry's suggestion of Mimi.

"I like it. Now Potter tell me exactly where you got this recipe from and why I have yet to find it in any potions text."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry started making his way to the hidden passage behind one of the tapestries as the post-quidditch party taking place at the base of the moving staircase was still in full swing. He waved bye to Luna, Mia, Neville, and Ginny as he slipped away.

Harry walked across the grounds as he gazed up at the stars which seemed to be brighter and clearer tonight. And why shouldn't they, there was no need to compete with Lady Artemis seeing as the moon had once again taken its monthly vacation from the sky. He stopped when he arrived on the lake shore and looked down watching the stars dance over the slightly choppy waters. He sighed and turned to go back up the grounds a bit, once he figured he was far enough away from the lake to avoid any beasties and far enough away from the school to avoid any people, he laid down with his arms under his head and just watched the stars chase each other.

He had just dosed off when he was alerted to the fact someone was close by. He focused and relaxed as Krum sat down beside him and copied his position. Harry would have been fine, but he was getting some odd readings from the Bulgarian.

"They are beautiful." Harry had to stop himself from jumping at the broken silence.

"Yeah. Why aren't you at the party?"

"Vell I saw you slip out and I followed your lead." As Harry let a chuckle escape him, he felt Victor shift up to his elbow and turn toward him. "There is something about you."

"Really, you don't say?" Victor placed a hand on Harry's left side of his chest.

"Hmm. I can sense it something about you." Harry remained still as Victor's hand traveled down to his shirt hem and cold fingers traced his abs and trailed up under his shirt and Harry found himself straddled by the older seeker as his shirt was pushed up. This was getting out of hand so Harry made to try and raise up which allowed Victor to slip his shirt off and Harry mentally rolled his eyes as he said to himself 'shoulda saw that coming'.

"Um Victor. . ." Harry's comments were cut short as Victor's mouth crashed into his and his hands were pulled above his head and held fast. Harry got lost in the kiss and didn't even bother getting his hands free which FYI would have been easy. Victor grunted as Harry thrust his hips and flipped roles. Harry stopped all movement when the teen under him grabbed hold of his hips trying to achieve penetration through layers of clothes. He pulled away breathing heavy and shook his head knowing Krum could see his silhouette if nothing else. "I don't know what drew you to me Victor, but I know come tomorrow morning when your head isn't swimming you'll be better if we stop this now." With that he summoned his shirt and made his way back into the school. He was aware that Krum was still standing where they had been looking lost, wondering what the hell just happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The residents of Hogwarts were celebrating their victory of the Tri-Quidditch cup in the Entrance Hall. All was going party as usual until it became apparent someone had snuck in something stronger than Butterbeer.

"Heya Harry." A slightly slurry Cedric greeted.

"What's doing Cedric?"

"You, you were brilliant mate. Thanks to you Strangedumb didn't score at all even after Cream caught the snitch we had enough goals to win." He looked at Harry with goo-goo eyes.

"Thanks man you distracted him long enough for the girls to do what they do."

"Yeah it was beautiful; you look sexy in your uniform." Harry whipped his head around to say something when he had his arms full of a drunken seeker who was attached to his lips. Harry eased Cedric off him and leaned him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing buster I can't go around kissing drunken guys." This happened to attract the attention of the rest of their team.

"Oh yeah Harry" "we'll see about that." Then Harry was treated to twin kisses from Fred and George. Then the female trio of chasers.

"Oh fine I suppose it isn't all that terrible." This was the wrong thing to say as all of a sudden Harry was being passed around the floor with just about everybody stealing kisses. That is until Luna snuck in coming to the rescue and grabbed him, after they made it to the edge of the floor Harry disillusioned them and teleported the duo to the room of requirement where they chilled out until they deemed it safe to leave.


	9. Of Labrynths and Graveyards

AN: Sorry for the wait but things got wonky.

Harry was getting pumped up and listening to his friends as they went through Mia's checklist for his trek through the maze. After a round of hugs and well-wishing Harry went to join the others by the entrances, absently patting his pocket where his rough map of the hedges were during the last game. Some may think it was cheating, but seeing as all the teams had access to said mini version of the maze he didn't think so. Besides it seemed to change a bit during his observation of it so it wasn't much of an advantage.

He half-listened to the headmaster as he warned them about the dangers of the maze and to themselves, he was more interested in the weirdness he was picking up from Moody it only increased when he was the one to escort Harry to his entrance into the overgrown hedge of doom. And with the starting canon he was off remembering to go right at the first fork.

Harry had just finished off a bogart when the second canon went off and Cedric and Krum joined him in the maze. He had just avoided dealing with some of Hagrid's fiery pets when Fleur joined them in the hedge of doom.

Fifteen minutes and three dead ends later Harry ran into another of Hagrid's beasties and he laughed as he ran towards it and it's three heads full of razor teeth. Who ever thought putting Hagrid's puppy in the maze as a challenge was delusional, well maybe it would be a problem for the others but Fluffy liked Harry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on it is not cheating!" Harry had been having a somewhat one-sided conversation with Fluffy's left head. "It is not an unfair advantage to hitch a ride on you friendly neighborhood cerberus."

There was an answering low growl and huff from the head.

"This is ridiculous isn't it supposed to be the 'right' wing types who are so uppity."

All of a sudden Harry found himself under the left paw of Fluffy as the head he had been speaking to drooled over him.

"Alright, alright how about when we get close to the middle I jump off and you go play chew toy with another champion?"

The paw was removed.

"Oh and sorry for the whole left right thing, I think you all are awesome."

This got him a lick as one head picked him up and put him back on his perch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It seemed that most beasties avoided the puppy for some reason and Harry focused on tracking the best way without much success, the only reason he was so far really was the fact that Fluffy liked to go fast and he liked to chase random shadows. Alas the ride came to an abrupt end when they came upon the Sphinx.

Harry shook his head as he passed the Sphinx and mentally cursed her for making Fluffy throw him like some wild mustang when she hissed at him, I mean how rude. He was momentarily distracted when he looked up and saw the cup in the distance before the hedge closed again.

So distracted was he that he walked right into the fire fight between Krum and Cedric. After throwing himself to the ground he crept around behind Victor and jumped up and connected his elbow to the back of his neck. After Cedric and Harry exchanged odd looks they ran towards the now visible cup again and the hedge sprung up between them and neither broke stride.

After two turns Harry laid eyes upon the cup once again and this time the hedge of doom wasn't stopping him. As he cleared the hedgeway he spotted Cedric about to be spider food. He sighed as he contemplated saving him or just pretending to not see him, however something stops that thought and he raises his wand and fires a few choice spells before helping the Hufflepuff up. They turned toward the cup and walked to it discussing who should take it, that's when Harry made the 'brilliant' decision that they should take it together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the two champions picked themselves up Harry recognized the location from one of his recurring nightmares from first year; it was the graveyard where someone he never could save died. With that thought and an itch behind his neck he snatched Cedric and pulled him behind him just as a sickly green light destroyed a headstone twenty feet behind where he had been.

"What was that?"

"I believe that is what is called the killing curse, honestly don't you pay attention in class?" As both sent spells towards the approaching figure Harry was looking for a way to get Cedric out of there so his dream vision didn't come to pass.

"Not what I meant." Huffed the sixth year.

Harry watched and when he saw it was Wormtail he growled and knew he needed to get Ced out of there now he looked around and found the cup and noticed it still had a portkey signature on it and so he put his hasty made plan into action. As the next killing curse flew towards them Harry twisted and threw Cedric on the ground and crouched over him protectively as he summoned the cup to them.

"Harry what the…" Cedric was cut off as Harry pushed him into the oncoming cup and waved bye. He barely turned in time to see the stunner he was hit with.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cedric landed with a curse to Potter on his lips and wand at the ready just in case. When the crowd converged he told the officials about the trap and graveyard and the fact that Harry was all alone there against someone who was throwing out curses and that Harry called him Wormtail.

Those who knew who that was started to freak out slightly Wormtail had ran off to find Voldemort and if he had succeeded Harry was now alone with whatever form the Dark Lord was currently in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache it seems that someone had informed the traitor that one stunner wouldn't keep him out for long and he decided to bash his head a bit.

"_F-flesh of the servant will-willing given, you will revive your master_." Harry looked up at the slightly whimpering voice of the Rat.

"Oh that is nasty don't you think a finger would have sufficed or hell just some blood, I mean damn son." Harry suppressed the urge to cringe when Wormtail turned toward him and he could see the stub still bleeding and spurting. "Maybe you should ice that or something hate for you to die before you become useful."

"Quiet you!" Wormtail raised the knife, "_Blood of the enemy f-forcibly taken." _

Harry tried to move his arm as the still bloody knife came into contact with his forearm. "Couldn't you wash that, I don't want any diseases that vermin carry." He then was treated to a slap across the face that gave him a little cut from the edge of the dagger still held.

"_You will renew your foe."_ As the cauldron began to bubble Harry began to focus on his restraints he had the feeling he soon would be fighting for his life again.

As the Dark Lord berated his minions and told them all about his life as a spirit; Harry had his restraints off and was just leaning against the stone reaper waiting for him to finish so he could get his wand back and maybe fulfill one of his old goals.

"Are all deatheater meetings like this? Cause if they are then I am so not going to sign up."

The dark wizards present all turned toward the unbound 'guest of honor' who was staring at his watch with an extremely bored expression, which was wiped off when he threw himself to the ground when Voldemort fired off a _crucio._

"Missed me." Harry brushed himself off as he stood up and watched the others waiting for someone to attempt a cheap shot.

The Dark Lord seeing and interpreting the look correctly looked over to Wormtail. "Give him his wand."

"My Lord?"

"His wand Wormtail. _Crucio!_" After he could stand again he quickly handed off the holly wand.


	10. Graveyards pt2 and Old Goals obtained

AN: I know it seems short and slightly rushed, if my muse comes back I'll remedy that.

Also a darkside cookie for those who know where the quote is from.

"Missed me." Harry brushed himself off as he stood up and watched the others waiting for someone to attempt a cheap shot.

The Dark Lord seeing and interpreting the look correctly looked over to Wormtail. "Give him his wand."

"My Lord?"

"His wand Wormtail. _Crucio!_" After he could stand again he quickly handed off the holly wand.

"Thanks Rat Boy don't go too far away now." Harry turned towards Riddle. "You know I thought you may be smarter than your average Slytherin, but alas it seems I am to be disappointed yet again."

"Silence, now I expect you know the proper way to duel. We bow to one another then commence in your death."

"Yeah sorry snake-face never been taught the proper way to duel. You don't suppose that's why I don't know the proper way to die?"

Riddle threw another _crucio_ at him, he dodged it.

"Strike two Tommy Boy."

Harry and Riddle circled each other and Harry sensed movement behind him and instead of dodging left or right he planted his one foot against a headstone and launched himself in the air to avoid one spell from Riddle and two from the sneaky deathmunchers.

"Strike three your ow. . ." he had spoken too soon as he was nailed in the chest with a _crucio_ and fell to the ground. Harry would have yelled but he was afraid he may bite his tongue off if he did so he just clenched his teeth and hoped Poppy could fix any cracked teeth he got.

"_Crucio!_" With a flick of his wrist Riddle ended the torture curse. He watched as Harry caught his breath. "Now what were you saying about intelligence Potter?" His minions laughed as Harry struggled only slightly when he stood back up wand at the ready. "Nothing to say little hero?"

Harry focused his mind away from the phantom pains still running through his body, "Oh I have l-loads to s-say," Harry cursed himself for the slight stutter and continued stronger. "**_I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand_**, you snake faced bog troll." Duck and dodge.

"You tried to kill me as a helpless unarmed baby. Fail" Twirl and drop then pop back up.

"Then you try and kill me with a giant snake with me armed only with a sword which I had no training with. Epic Fail." Spin drop flip and swerve.

"Damn I got some skills huh?" Stands still as spells fly by.

"Now you just popped out the pot and had me unarmed, so you give me my weapon back to me. Me a semi-trained teenager who just went through a maze of doom. Oh yeah you are brilliant." The next few minutes was filled with the sounds of spell-fire as Harry worked his damnedest to remain standing while avoiding spells from everywhere. Apparently Riddle and CO. didn't think too much of fair-play anymore. Harry was tired and his ankle was twinging a bit. He was pinned down and could see nowhere to move without using teleporting and before he could decide to reveal the skill Riddle and his crew all fired with the leading curse being a sickly green color from the Dark Lord himself. He raised his hands on impulse the result would surprise all present.

The Dark Lord was getting a bit tired himself as he tried to kill the raven haired teen. Once they finally got the boy cornered and let the spells fly in the seconds before the killing curse would have made contact Potter threw his hands up as if to block the curse this way. It brought to front the memory of the night of his demise.

And in those few seconds before impact he remembered _he had succeeded in killing the Potters all three of them, when a stranger entered the house then another baby appeared out of thin air and destroyed him by rebounding his own curse_.

This of course caused him to do a most undignified thing; he threw himself to the ground just as the familiar green shield sprung up around Potter and deflected all spells to their sender. No this wasn't a Potter so he truly wasn't the child of prophecy, but he would pose a problem if his information was correct in that he was good friends with the only possible one who could fit said prophecy, Longbottom.

Harry seeing that most were now on the ground suffering from their own spells he took the out and summoned a certain silver-handed punk to him and quickly performed the locking form spell Sirius and Remus had him learn, just in case the opportunity presented itself. And with a picture of muggle London he disappeared with the subtle scent of sulfur lingering behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They odd duo landed in an alley and immediately were treated with a gun in the face by some character of a dubious nature demanding money. Now any other time Harry may have tried to talk the man down or something, but it had been an incredibly long day so he just snatched the gun from the man then smacked him over the head with said weapon. "Now tell me where the nearest telephone booth is?"

"Telephone booth?"

"Yes it would be red and inside there would be a telephone to which you could speak into." Harry was extremely close to just beating the man to death with his own gun.

"The weird one that sometimes sinks into the street?" Harry just looked at him and shook his head at the stupidity of the wizarding world.

"Yes that one." After he received the location he informed the man that firearms weren't allowed so he couldn't have his gun back. And then disappeared to a street away from the booth, he didn't see the use of walking seeing as the man had already seen them port in.

After Harry received the two passes from the booth it started it's decent and Harry had to wonder about the security of the place where to enter you pushed m-a-g-i-c to enter the middle of the room. He easily avoiding the wand check point and rode to the second floor and once located the office of Madame Bones teleported directly into the room scaring the witch off her chair.

After explaining that Voldemort was back and submitting memories as evidence she put Pettigrew in magical manacles and had him held by one of her Aurors as she apparated Harry to the front gates of Hogwarts while her team used a quickly made portkey. Once on ground again the group made its way to the waiting crowd.

As they approached the rescue team that had been preparing to go for Harry meets them and Bones announced the capture of Pettigrew and Fudge proclaimed that he would pardon Sirius Black immediately if he was present to which a nondescript man stepped out of the rescue party.

"Why Minister I'm right here!" And his appearance melted as the somewhat familiar visage of Black emerged.

Now things would probably continued into legalities if "Moody" hadn't appeared and Harry hadn't pulled out his newest toy and proceed to put a bullet in each leg, each arm, then his stomach and right side of his chest before Amelia could get the gun away from the fuming teen.

"Mr. Potter what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"

"That punk-ass is an imposter and bitch needs to die!" At that the shattered wooden leg was pushed off as the imposters true form was made known.

"Well it is good I stopped you Potter."

"Oh yeah why is that Madame Bones?" Fumed Harry.

"He will be an excellent piece of evidence for the return of the Dark Lord."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled away by the two canine family friends as his muttered reply went unheard by the others. "A grease spot would have made an easier contained piece of evidence."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unbeknownst to the wizarding world two distant powers were reviewing the power activity from the past hour to figure out a way to bring a certain teen into the fold.

Above the earth a group of gold and white robed beings met to assign a whitelighter the newest witch who seemed to posses a shield similar to that of a certain powerful preschooler in San Francisco. Said whitelighter was quite intrigued to have a charge who also possessed the wizard gene along with the wiccan one.

Across the Pond a man searched for the source of the newest awakened mutant power spike; he wore a metal helmet with thick wires connecting to a console, a red head stood still behind him watching the projected scenes trying to spot the elusive new mutant. The wheelchair bound man let out a frustrated sigh as he removed the helm, but not before setting up an alert system if the signature popped up again.


	11. Meddling Coots and Stalking Angels

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Charmed or X-men.

AN: Sorry this was posted unfinished working on it, I sourced out help to add it as just a doc not post as a chapter

Harry was upset, no scratch that he was pissed the fuck off. Sirius had been cleared and had offered to house Harry as he had asked in third year. So Harry should have been ecstatic and contacting his friends and hosting a house-warming party, but that meddling old codger was gumming up the works dealing with his home transfer.

And on top of that Dumbledore had ordered his friends not to write to him about anything other than drivel as to not alert him to goings on. He even had Harry's owl post being closely monitored. This resulted in according to the twins quite the amusing sight of Hedwig Kamikaze bombing the Mugwump when he tried to place the charm on her. Needless to say he had to set up a proximity ward on Number Four instead.

But that little detail wasn't going to stop them, because his friends knew how to work muggle post. Well Hermione and Luna did and between the two, Harry received his letters even if it took a few days longer. And from what was being reported Albus had tried his damnedest to get Sirius to force Harry to stay with the Dursley's and keep him ignorant about the flaming chickens.

Although Harry was being treated as if he was a criminal who was to be denied basic rights he would not be alone at Private Drive.

Harry had been back at Casa de Dursley three days when much to all the house's occupants surprise a knock sounded on the door. Now the knock in and of its self wasn't surprising, it was the attractive brunette that appeared on the stoop when the door was opened.

"Hello is this the Dursley residence?" asked the brunette with an American accent.

Petunia nodded.

"Okay then. My name is Prudence Bennett and I've been sent over by the agency."

At these words Petunia's head was spinning and she almost fainted. She looked outside down the street to insure none of her neighbors had seen this _agent_. She stepped to the side and motioned for the women to come in.

"Mum was that Piers?" came a bellow from somewhere on the second floor.

"No Diddydums." Petunia glanced over towards the Ms. Bennett, who was taking in the living room with a critical eye. "Maybe you should meet over at his house."

There was a noise of a small herd of animals. "Why we had planned on." But whatever they had planned on would not be revealed as Dudley stopped mid sentence and stared at the pretty stranger then to his mother who had the look on her face when dealing with _Potter nonsense_. And with a rare show of intelligence he simply nodded and went out the front door without a word.

Prudence sighed when she realized Mrs. Dursley wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Mrs. Dursley," she waited until Petunia looked at her. "Could we sit down and discuss my reason for being here?"

Petunia nodded and gestured towards the sitting area.

"Well I would like to start out with is your opinion on the boys grasp of general studies as well as work out a schedule that would be convenient for the entire house."

"Studies?" Petunia sat with a confused look upon her face. "What schedule, why would you need one?"

"Mrs. Dursley we at Keystone are very professional of course there would be schedules and there especially will be studies." Prudence was beginning to think the woman had to be slow.

"Keystone?"

"Yes Keystone Tutors." it was said as if speaking to a small child.

"The tutor agency," Petunia let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "You're a tutor."

"Yes and yes, well a Mr. Harry Potter's tutor to be exact."

Petunia stopped breathing again. "Harry Potter's?"

"Yes, he is your nephew is he not, and he resides here as well?"

"Yes, but we didn't call you nor are we willing to pay a private tutor to teach him the Queen's English."

"Well according to the file if Mr. Potter agrees it is already paid for by a Mr. Black." Prudence tried not to feel joy at seeing the horse-faced Petunia pale at the mention of the ex-convict. "So may I go speak with Harry or would you like to discuss things further?"

Petunia shook her head and motioned up the stairs.

As Prudence made her way up the stairs she saw that the conversation had been overheard by the athletic looking teen leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs. He didn't speak as he turned and not waiting for the stranger made his way back to his room. Once inside he indicated the chair as her seat and he shut the door. As he took a seat on the bed Prudence once again broke he silence.

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Harry. Mrs. Bennett right?" Harry didn't even bother pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Miss and I suppose you could call me Prue if I'm to call you Harry."

Harry nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Prue."

"You as well Harry." Prue smiled at the teen and Harry's brain went foggy before going back to normal.

He had the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

"So how long have you been in the Isles?"

"Almost four years now, I used to be an antiques consultant." Prue stopped talking and wondered why she had given him a detail that wasn't in her file.

"That's cool, so you must be really into history."

"Yeah I love history it speaks to me. But my real passion was photography."

"Was?"

"When I was in school, but things came up and well sometimes things just fall by the wayside." Prue mentally shook herself unsure why she was diverting from her mission parameters. She needed to focus on her words more.

"I hope you get back to photography. Dreams shouldn't be put to the wayside, you might lose more than a hobby." Harry's mind had gone back to the graveyard and the fact that he had never thought about his dreams all that much even after he found out he was a seer, and it could have easily cost him Cedric's life. He mentally shook himself to focus back on the woman in front of him.

The two discussed schedules and Harry taking a test to see where he would be and what area he would be needing help in.

After Prue left the house Petunia questioned Harry on who the woman was and if she was part of his crowd. he informed her that she seemed familiar, but she wasn't part of his _crowd_. Then he promptly went back to reading his book on curses. Petunia however was drifting towards her bedroom while trying to place the suddenly familiar Prudence Bennett.

It was two days later that Petunia and Harry were once again alone in the house. She went to his room and showing a spark of respect knocked before entering. She held in her hands a leather-bound drawing book which she placed on the desk. She turned and was about to exit when Harry spoke.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"I figured out where you had seen the tutor before." She tried to leave again.

"Where and what's with the book?"

Petunia took a shaky breath and went over to the chair and sat down heavily.

"Shortly after your second birthday you began to have night terrors." she quickly glanced at her nephew to see she had his undivided attention. "We decided to take you to the doctor when you woke the neighbors. We were sent to a psychologist who gave you that book and put you under. While he asked you questions you drew picture after picture. We went to seven sessions and all were the same. We stopped going after you slept through the night. You never were shown your sketches, as the doctor said to end the problem you had to be unbiased as you saw what was hunting you in your dreams." Petunia stopped.

"So this book is them?" Harry asked as he lightly touched the cover.

"Yes. A few years later when the nightmares returned I sat you down and did what the doctor did and you drew. And a few days later you slept silently again." She looked up at Harry and saw him gazing guardedly at the book yet there was want in that gaze as well. "There is some that are beautiful and peaceful, but most are of terrible things. I don't recommend trying to take it all in at once." And with that she made a quick exit as Harry placed the book on his lap and tentatively opened it to the first page.

It showed three women no three witches in slumber with evil creatures hanging on the edge of the paper as if waiting for the moment to attack. He turned the page and was greeted with the sight of a fantastic picture that if most saw it would think it some new wave pop art; however Harry knew it to be a snapshot of the battle in the graveyard. He turned the page once more.

The page held a vision of an attractive brunette with a smirky smile and a determined glint in her eye. You could see she wasn't one to be trifled with as well as one who would be a pleasure to spend time with. The woman was Prudence Bennett.


End file.
